The invention relates to an actuating or regulating element or member for watches.
Actuating elements in wristwatches are known as so-called winding buttons for setting the hands and in mechanical clocks for pulling out the clockwork. They are also known as push-pieces for starting, stopping or switching functions. These actuating elements have a shaft, which is routed through the wall of the watch housing. The end of the element which lies to the inside of the clock, interacts with the function elements of the clockwork. The end which lies to the outside of the clock is provided with, or connected to, a head which forms the actual actuating element. One major problem encountered with the element is the ability to achieve permanent pressure-tight routing of the shaft through the housing wall. Generally, washers of an elastic material are used for this purpose. The washers are deficient in that, even after a short time due to the rotary motion and the axial sliding motion of the shaft, they are subject to increased material wear, so that after a short time of operation, the penetration becomes loose and moisture, or water, can penetrate into the interior of the clock housing.
The object of the present invention is to provide an actuating, or regulating element, which avoids these defects.
In the invention, the actuating element, with the shaft and the tube, forms a complete structural unit which is mounted tightly in the watch housing. For example, this is accomplished by screwing the tube, with an external thread, into the internal thread of a hole. The actual penetration for the shaft is formed within the tube. For this purpose, in the tube, there is at least one washer which surrounds the shaft, and adjacent to the washer is at least one chamber for holding a viscous or pasty lubricant. This chamber is formed by at least one auxiliary ring.
Preferably, there is at least one chamber for holding the pasty lubricant between the two washers which follow one another in the axial direction, so that a space closed by these washers is formed, in which the chamber, which has the lubricant, is located. The lubricants can escape from the chamber, or the reserve, in the amount which is necessary for lubrication of the washers.
The chamber for the lubricant is formed by at least one auxiliary ring. The lubricant effectively prevents wear of the washers so that an almost unlimited service life, for pressure tightness of the actuating element, is achieved.